


(Hy)unsung Heroes

by musicanova



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, Mentions of Legally Blonde - Freeform, Podcast, this is just a spontaneous one-shot, uhhhhh idk what else to tag oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicanova/pseuds/musicanova
Summary: The (Hy)unsung Heroesis a weekly podcast that students can tune into every Thursday afternoon. mint98o wants to ask out one of the podcasters; evenconspireswith the other podcaster, but it still manages to end up in flames.(Or: Jisung is stupid, Minho is stupid, and that's the end of the story.)





	(Hy)unsung Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jezza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezza/gifts).



> Here’s a super spur of the moment thing because I had the sudden urge to write a super cliche podcast Minsung fic while grocery shopping. This is all written in almost one sitting (almost, because I realised I forgot to eat lunch and went to do that) and hasn’t been proofread but please enjoy!

**** “Good afternoon and welcome, it’s your campus heartthrobs: The (Hy)unsung Heroes! I’m Han Jisung, this is Hwang Hyunjin, and as always, we’re here to save the day.” 

It’s a cool August afternoon in the studio, and Jisung sits cross-legged on his chair as he sips at his iced coffee, letting his partner in crime take over the opening segment of their podcast. This is nothing but a regular Thursday for them, shuffling through campus queries and picking them out to address. 

It’s just past their one-year anniversary of starting the podcast, and Jisung likes to call himself a “seasoned professional”. Hyunjin, a little more on the humble side, calls himself a mere “experienced”. 

“We received a lot of questions this week, and no doubt it’s because exam season is coming up on the horizon,” Hyunjin says into the microphone. “Jisung, would you like to start us off? What’s the first problem of the day?” 

Jisung scrolls through the highlighted queries he’d selected while Hyunjin had been talking, and lands on one that’s short but sweet. 

 

_Hi, I have a question for Jisung. I get why Hyunjin is a campus heartthrob, but why are you one too? Not meaning any offence, just wondering.— haveakitkathrine_

 

Hyunjin snorts directly into the microphone before quickly reaching over to turn it off, sliding off his chair and under the table in an attempt to muffle as much of his laughter as possible. Jisung doesn’t know if he should be affronted or appreciative of his efforts. He settles on both. 

“Kathrine, you wound me!” Jisung cries, “I’m so much more attractive than that other guy, are you kidding? Hyunjin, come on, turn your mic back on. Back me up. I’m hotter than you. Yes?” 

“Of course,” Hyunjin responds, although it’s garbled and the guy just collapses straight back onto the floor, still laughing. 

“See? Hyunjin said of course. Anyway, now that that’s cleared up, here’s the actual first problem of the day.”

 

_Hi Heroes! I don’t know if I should be sending this, but I really need help and I don’t know who to go to! I overheard my roommate talking about how they were going to try and seduce their professor to get a higher grade because they weren’t confident about passing their exam. I don’t know if they were joking or not but I don’t think it’s a good idea. How do I subtly tell them not to do it?— bananasanana_

 

“Wow, Banana, that’s some heavy stuff! It’s hard to admit but I did try to bribe one of my professors with chocolate once and let me just say… it does not go the way you want it to! They always know what you’re trying to do, and you’re better off just putting in the work. I was lucky because my professor found it hilarious and we’re really friendly now, but I can’t say the same for all of the teachers here. I think since you technically shouldn’t have been listening to your roommate’s conversation and because you don’t know if they were joking, it’d be a good idea to offhandedly bring it up by pretending that you’re considering it.”

Having calmed down from his laughing fit on the floor, Hyunjin has returned to his seat and has his microphone on, nodding along to Jisung’s words.

“Yeah, I think that’s the best way to do it too. Even if you make it super obvious that you’re joking about it, just mentioning it can open up the conversation in a really easy way, and you can make sure to let your roommate know how bad of an idea it is just in case they’re serious!” 

It’s Hyunjin’s turn to pick out a query from his pile of selections next, and when Jisung peers over to his screen he rolls his eyes. 

“Really, Hyunjin? Something from mint98o again? You’re like, totally whipped for them.”

Hyunjin only rolls his eyes back at him.

 

_Hi! Thanks for answering my question last week. I’m sure you’ve all seen this coming considering how you’ve seen the progression of my submissions, but I wanted to know if you had any recommendations for date spots that are close to campus! I think I might finally try and ask out my neighbour. The problem is they like rap_ and _musicals so I don’t know what to do…— mint98o_

 

“Ooh, mint98o are you going to take Hyunjin on a date? Is that what this is? Hyunjin why didn’t you tell me you had a thing going with one of our listeners?” Jisung says, nudging his partner in the ribs with his elbow.

“No, stupid. It’s not me.”

“But you like rap and musicals! _And_ you like, almost always answer everything that mint98o sends in.” 

“You like rap and musicals too,” Hyunjin shoots back with a raised eyebrow. 

“I do!” Jisung claps gleefully. “Actually, I have a great suggestion if the person you’re interested in likes rap. Come on down to The Nines to watch 3RACHA perform! Who doesn’t want to see _the_ Han Jisung on stage, right? We’re there every Saturday night from 7:00pm which is a great time to have a date if you ask me, so I think you should definitely take your crush to a live performance of 3RACHA.” 

“Ooookay, enough with the shameless self-promoting. I actually think you should take them to see one of the productions the Drama Department’s putting on. You’re in luck this month because there’s a lot of different shows to choose from!”

“I mean, I think 3RACHA’s a better choice, but they are playing Legally Blonde this month, so I guess that’s okay too…” 

“Shut up,” Hyunjin says, slapping Jisung on the shoulder, “you know Legally Blonde is better than your rapping.” 

Jisung makes sure to bring the microphone right up to his mouth when he draws out an offended gasp.

 

——«•»——

 

“Hey, Jisung.”

Minho’s voice is frail as it calls out from behind him. That in itself is already unusual, what with the way that Jisung’s been friends with Minho for almost three years now, and it’s a little late for him to be finding Jisung remotely intimidating. Not that Jisung ever was intimidating in the first place — that he’s aware of. _Very_ aware of, because the first time he met Minho the guy brought both hands up to squish his cheeks and coo at him. It doesn’t help that he had braces at the time, and his hair was also super messed up from having fallen asleep in the car on the way to his new apartment.

“Minho! How’s it going?” Jisung says back, striding up to his neighbour.

If there’s anything Jisung’s good at doing, it’s ignoring things he doesn’t want to see until he absolutely has to deal with them, and he sure as hell is doing that right now.

“Alright,” Minho smiles, but his voice is still shaky. 

“You don’t seem it, dude. Exams getting you down? How many you got left?” 

“Ah, just two, so home stretch. But I was wondering-“ 

Jisung knows something is seriously wrong when Minho drops into a crouch at the mere sound of someone letting their front door close with a bang. He coaxes the guy up onto his feet and immediately pulls him into his apartment without a second’s thought, settling him down on the side of the sofa that doesn’t have unfolded laundry strewn over it and placing a plush pillow on his lap to hug close to his chest. 

“You can talk whenever you’re ready, but something’s obviously bothering you,” Jisung says as he subtly pushes away his laundry into a corner of the sofa, hoping that Minho hasn’t noticed his strawberry milk-patterned underwear. “If you don’t wanna talk that’s fine too, but you know I’m a good listener. I’m not a Hyunsung Hero for nothing.” 

Minho doesn’t make any other sound than an acknowledging hum, and instead holds his arms out expectantly, waiting for Jisung to fall into his embrace. 

“I missed this,” Jisung sighs as he shuffles into a comfortable position, “we haven’t done this since the very start of semester.” 

“Sorry,” is Minho’s short response.

It makes Jisung pull away, worry painted all over his face as he peers up at his friend. Minho has nothing to be sorry for. They’ve just been busy all semester, right? So maybe they’d been seeing less of each other compared to usual, but Minho was in his final year of studies, plus he'd been getting more shifts at work… unless he was-

Lying. 

Jisung settles his head back on Minho’s shoulder and counts to ten before he opens his mouth again. 

“You have something you need to tell me, don’t you.” 

Jisung hates it. The way he feels Minho tense and clam up underneath him. They’ve never been like this; not even when they first started becoming friends. But maybe that was the problem: maybe Jisung had forced Minho into this friendship too quickly, and now Minho was tired. Or something. Jisung refuses to believe it’s true. Sure, it _might_ be the truth, but Minho’s always been so terrible at lying — there’s no way he could have hidden something as big as this. Jisung would _definitely_ have noticed. He’s so certain he knows Minho too well. 

“Do you wanna go see Legally Blonde with me?” 

The question catches him off guard. Did Jisung miss the real thing that Minho had to tell him while he was stuck in his head? Or is Minho trying to avoid talking? 

“Uh… yeah. Sure dude, sounds fun.” 

“It’s a date though. We’re not just hanging out like always it’s- it’s a date. Going to Legally Blonde is a date.” 

Minho is sweating buckets, Jisung can tell because his fringe is starting to lose its shape and his shirt feels vaguely damp where Minho’s hand is resting although it’s moving now, trying to push Jisung away. 

“Fuck,” Minho whispers, desperately fumbling with Jisung’s body and trying to put some distance between them. “ _Fuck_ , I knew I shouldn’t have listened to Hyunjin, _God_.” 

Jisung’s mind feels like slush — he can’t comprehend anything, and he’s kind of half sprawled over the sofa and half on the floor, just as he’d ended up when Minho pushed him off. He cocks his head to the left, then to the right, then back to the left. 

“What?” 

It’s soft, but Minho still catches it. 

“Well I can’t take you to go see 3RACHA, can I?” Minho laughs, the sound hollow. 

It hits Jisung like bricks then. He feels stupid. Incredibly stupid. 

“ _You’re_ mint98o? _I’m_ the neighbour?” 

“I-“ Minho starts. “Yes? I thought you knew! Hyunjin said there was no way you’d be stupid enough to not realise!” 

Jisung’s cheeks colour at that, and he’s almost ashamed to note that for once in his life Hyunjin thought too much of him. 

“Look, I get it. You have a massive crush on Woojin, I know. I just thought I’d give it a shot for the sake of it,” Minho sighs, standing up to leave.

Genuine confusion crosses Jisung’s face, and he holds an arm out in an attempt to stop Minho.

“Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Since when do I have a crush on Woojin?” 

“Hello? When I sent my first submission to the podcast you literally said ‘oh my God I have a crush on my neighbour too!’ and then continued to gush about him for five whole minutes. And who lives next to you? Kim Woojin!” 

Jisung tries to stop Minho mid-sentence around four times, but to no avail. It’s only once he’s finished screaming Woojin’s name that he finally has a chance to get a word in edge wise.

“Minho,” he says slowly, waiting until the guy is looking at him, “ _you’re_ the neighbour.” 

It’s with a soft “what the fuck” that everything falls into place. It’s this soft “what the fuck” that brings Jisung to his feet, the last puzzle piece finally completing the picture, and he reaches out for Minho’s hands, a little shaky, but with newfound confidence. 

“Do you like me?” Jisung finally asks.

“Well do you like me?” Minho counters.

Jisung scrunches his nose up. 

“Okay answer in 3, 2, 1-“ 

_“Yes.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I just want you to know,” Minho says into Jisung’s hair, “we’re incredibly fucking stupid.” 

Jisung looks up, loosening his hold on his boyfriend for a moment before leaning in to steal a kiss. 

“Yeah. But it’s alright, we’re each other’s fucking stupids.” 


End file.
